<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Немейнстримный котик by Black_vs_White (leanuint)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477276">Немейнстримный котик</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White'>Black_vs_White (leanuint)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>во всём виновата Хельга и принесённая ею утром гифка: <a href="http://i.imgur.com/OEwOoIe.gif">cat.gif</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Немейнстримный котик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts">Helga Winter (hwinter)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Что это? — Отабека проняло. Захотелось разом перекреститься, заречься пить на всю оставшуюся жизнь (хоть и не пил он с конца сезона ничего крепче кефира) и записаться на ближайший приём к психиатру. Потому что посреди Юркиной призовой пафосной квартиры-студии лежал тигр. Небольшой такой, немного непропорциональный — большие лапы, большая голова, хвост для остального тигра великоват вроде — и очень довольный жизнью. На Отабека тигр не смотрел, внимательно наблюдал над замершим у холодильника Юрой. А вот Юра как раз смотрел на Отабека, радостно и как-то испуганно немного. Не ожидал. Рад видеть, но не ожидал. Сливка молча боднула Отабека под колени "Ну привет, чего в дверях встал, и прошла к тигру, задрав хвост.<br/>
Юра отмер:<br/>
— Ты же только в понедельник прилететь должен был.<br/>
— Яков разрешил пораньше, пока мой тренер слёг. Камни в почках, — пояснил Отабек. Краем глаза отметил, что полосатый глюк опустил перед Сливкой голову и покорно позволяет себя вылизывать. — Я билеты поменял, решил сюрприз устроить.<br/>
Устроил, молодец. Вроде головой нигде в последнее время не прикладывался. Тигр громко фыркнул и наконец перевёл взгляд на Отабека, а потом поднялся и шагнул к нему. Хотелось заорать и броситься за дверь. Только сначала сгрести Юрку в охапку, вдруг зверь окажется настоящим. Хотя откуда взяться настоящему тигру посреди питерской квартиры?<br/>
— А это Гоша, — Плисецкий кивнул на тигра с таким видом, что желание записаться на приём к психиатру переросло в желание срочно вызвать дурку для них обоих. Особенно когда тигр принюхался, а потом ткнулся головой в ладонь, как обычный кот "Гладь давай!". Отабек машинально погладил.<br/>
— Ты ему понравился, — радостно заявил Юрка. И пустился в объяснение, которое Отабек улавливал только краем сознания. Что-то произошло в зоопарке. А Юра Гошу ещё котёнком знал, патронировал с рождения. Директор позвонил чуть не в слезах, котика надо было срочно приютить на пару дней, помогите, Юрий Андреевич, чем можете. Ну Юра и помог. Тигра обратно должны были уже в субботу забрать, Отабек бы в понедельник и не заметил ничего.<br/>
Отабек стоял, слушал это всё, гладил жёсткую как щётка шерсть Гоши, любовался на смущенного Юру и честно пытался понять, когда его жизнь успела превратиться вот в это всё и почему он так счастлив?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>